The Ledgehill Lodge Trilogy
by shadow of the doubt
Summary: Yugi and the gang are in America on vaca. and are staying at the Ledgehill Lodge. They find more than just a restless spirit in the lodge. Read to find out more
1. Default Chapter

The ghost of Ledgehill Lodge Part I

Yugi and the gang were on vacation in America in a place called Ledgehill Lodge. Everyone was having fun-everyone that is except Joey. The weird things he saw and felt were bothering him, but he dared not tell because he was afraid that Tristan would make fun of him.

The weird things started happening on the third night of Joey's stay. It was about 10:00pm and Joey was in bed sleeping when suddenly a cold feeling swept through his body. He opened his eyes and saw Yugi standing at his bedside. The being looked just like Yugi except for the fact that he was silver and glowing. Joey was surprised and frightened at what he saw. The figure stared at him with a look in his eyes that can only be described as fear and eternal sorrow. Then as quickly as the figure had appeared it was gone. Joey was so shaken that he didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning the gang was having breakfast and deciding what to do for the day when they decided to go shopping to see how American stores were different. Joey said that he just wanted to stay at the lodge and sleep because he was up all night, though he didn't tell them why and they didn't ask.

With the others gone Joey decided to sleep in the lounge area instead of his bedroom. They gang got back late and upon seeing Joey still sleeping they decided to leave him a note on the table and retired to their rooms for the night.

Joey stirred from his deep slumber because he felt a weird feeling drawing him toward the grand staircase which went from the first floor to the third floor were Yugi's room was. As Joey looked he saw Yugi at the top of the staircase looking dazed or drowsy. Yugi started down the stairs and about midway down he suddenly tripped and started rolling down the stairs. Joey made it to the bottom at the same time that Yugi would have but he wasn't there. Joey looked up the stairs and saw nothing. He was feeling a LITTLE freaked out, when he decided to go to see if Yugi was really okay or not. He snuck up the stairs and quietly as he could he opened Yugi's door. Joey peeked in and saw Yugi sound asleep in his bed with the Millennium Puzzle sitting on the night stand. Yugi hand was holding the end of the chain, probably because if anyone tried to steal it he would wake up. As Joey quietly padded across the room he was unaware that someone was watching his every move. Yami invisibly watched Joey from across the room were he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He wasn't worried about Joey harming Yugi; after all they are best friends. Yami was however, intrigued at Joey's behavior. He sensed that Joey was worried about Yugi but for some reason he was unable to probe his mind to find out why.

Joey looked at Yugi's face and watched him breathe a couple of times before deciding that he was okay. Yugi also seemed to realize that he was being watched. He stirred and opened his eyes. Yugi looked up at Joey sleepily and decided to ask why he was there.

"Joey its nearly midnight what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see if you were okay and it seems to me that you are so...." Joey started to answer, but Yugi cut him off.

"Of course I'm alright, why would I not be?" Yugi asked confused. Joey sighed.

"It's complicated...you wouldn't understand." Joey answered, and turned to go.

"Why wouldn't I understand Joey, you've always told me what was on your mind before, why not now?" Yugi persisted. But Joey just shook his head and walked across the room. He placed his hand on the doorknob and replied quietly,

"It was a nightmare I had Yugi, and nothing more. Now please go back to sleep, I know that's were I'm heading." And with that Joey left and closed the door behind him. Yugi looked over at the wall were he knew Yami had been watching the entire thing from. Yami exchanged a look of concern before vanishing. Yugi knew that meant that he was worried about Joey too. But he also wanted Yugi to get some sleep. So Yugi rolled over and fell back asleep.

The next morning Tea, Tristan, and Joey were sitting around in the lounge. Tia was reading one of her romance novels, Tristan was reading a magazine on motorcycles and girls, and Joey was playing some game on his Gameboy. Yugi was up stairs in his room, nobody bothered to go get him, they figured that he was conversing with the spirit and would be out when he was ready.

Just when Joey was about to beat the level he was on he got that strange feeling again drawing him towards the stairs. He tried to ignore it but it would not go away, it got stronger and stronger until it almost felt like some one was trying to push him toward the stairs. Joey remembered what he had seen the night before and wondered if it was a warning. It only took a minute to decide that it was, Joey jumped up and ran toward the staircase. Tea and Tristan were so startled by Joey's sudden movement that they followed him just to see whit he was doing. When Joey got to the bottom of the staircase sure enough Yugi was at the top looking dazed and dizzy as he started down the stairs. Joey ran hard up the stairs to get to him before it happened. Then it did, Yugi tripped and...fell into Joey waiting arms.

Yugi looked up, he seemed to be less dizzy and more awake now.

"Thanks Joey, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't caught me." Yugi said sounding very relieved.

"I do know what would of happened...You would have fallen and broken your neck on the way down and be dead when you reached the bottom." Joey answered coldly. Yugi shivered at the thought. Tristan and Tia looked him in wonder. Yami stood at the top of the stairs looking both really relieved and really worried.

"Hey Joey, how did you know that Yugi was going to fall?" Tristan asked. Joey got this far away look in his big brown puppy-dog eyes. He released Yugi and answered coldly again:

"I know this was going to happen because I saw it happen once before," At his friends confused looks he explained "All the weird things that have been happening to me started two nights ago. I was sleeping in my bed rooming when suddenly felt like someone took a bucket of ice water and threw it at me. I open my eyes and saw Yugi standing there. I wasn't you Yugi, just someone who could pass for you if he wasn't silver. The figure just stared at me like he was scared or sad. Then he vanished. That's why I slept mostly all day yesterday. Why I came in to check on you last night was because I saw that same strange figure fall down this stairs just like you almost did. That's what warned me to be ready and that's why I've been acting so strange."

"Why didn't you tell us this before Joey?" Tea asked.

"I didn't think you would believe me and I didn't want Tristan making fun of me." Joey answered sending Tristan a sideways look.

"Of course I would have believed you Joey, don't forget I have Yami to talk to also." Yugi answered. He looked around for his spirit friend and didn't see him. Suddenly an o so familiar voice rang out from outside. Gang turned to see Yami standing outside and calling them. They knew that Yugi and Yami shared the same body, but with Yami newly restored power of astro-projection (meaning two places). Yami could be seen standing apart from Yugi. They followed him outside and around the side of the lodge.

At first nothing seemed any different and Yugi was just about to ask why Yami called them when he pointed to a piece of rock jutting perfectly straight out of the ground. The writing on the stone was a little wore away, but still perfectly readable. It said: Yugi Muto 1872-1888 cause of death: broken neck. Yugi gasped and paled a little.

"Wait there's more," Yami said as he pulled the grass and vines away from the bottom to reveal a shinning Millennium Eye Puzzle piece embedded deep in the tomb stone....

The question is who was this weird figure, does he have a relation to the current Yugi, why does he have a Millennium Puzzle piece, If Yugi's/Yami's puzzle is complete then who's puzzle does the figures piece belong to??? You know HOW he died but was it accident or murder???

To Be Continued...

Ha ha a cliffy, I am evil right?

evil Bakura: Yes you are.

Yami: Who did it and why?

Me:(beats Yami over the head) I said that it didn't half to have been murder

Yami: It had to have been murder...(shakes fist)

Me: I guess you'll just half to read the next chapter to find out

Yami:(grabs mouse from Shadow) Must Find Ooouuuttt!!


	2. The Mystery Surrounding the Ledgehill Lo...

The Mystery Surrounding Ledgehill Lodge Part II

The gang stood transfixed at the site that Yami showed them. Yugi was the most shocked of all.

"This...this person has the same name as I do, but the date was over 200 years ago" Yugi stuttered. He was a little freaked by all this, however Tristan didn't believe in the grave stone.

"Relax Yugi this is probably somebody's sick idea of a joke, just meant to keep you from having a good time while you're here. And your letting them get to you, you shouldn't let them do that." Yami however just shook his head at Tristan's idea and replied.

"This grave as well as the person was a one time real. My senses tell me so and they never lie." Yugi nodded his head in agreement. Then Tea suggested the go around and ask to see if anyone knew anything about the boy or the grave. Everyone agreed-everyone that is except Yugi and Yami who were just standing staring at each other.

"Hey! Are you two coming or are you guys just going to stand there and stare at each other." Tristan said as he raised his eyebrow at them.

"There talking Tristan and that's why there not listening to you," Tea informed him. Tristan looked at Tea with a 'what are you talking about' look on his face and replied:

"How do you know what they are doing, and besides if they were talking then why do they just talk aloud like us **normal** people do?" Tea shot an angry look at him and coldly answered:

"Yami sometimes doesn't like talking aloud about certain things because he's not used to doing so. And I don't see what you find so **abnormal** about them." Just then Yami disappeared from view and Yugi turned to his friends.

"You guys can go see what you can find out around this town and I will look around here. Okay?"

"Okay Yugi we'll meet back in the lounge at 5:00 okay?" Joey answered. Yugi nodded and the gang spit up to see if they could find out about this mysterious figure. When Tea was out of Yugi's sight and earshot she grabbed Tristan's jacket and asked harshly:

"Just what do find so wrong with Yami, and don't say nothing because I know you find something wrong, now tell me what it is." Tristan looked a little angry and answered:

"I do find something wrong with that guy, don't trust him and I strongly believe that Yugi, you and Joey shouldn't either." Tea looked surprised at Tristan's answer and thought a moment before replying.

"Yami maybe a spirit but he's only human and he not mean he's just confused and if you knew him the way me and Yugi do you would know that he wouldn't harm us. So I don't care what you say, I'm still going to trust him."

Unbeknownst to the two Yami had followed them and stood invisibly and few feet away listening to what they said. He was confused at why Tristan didn't trust him, as far as he knew he had done nothing to deserve Tristan's mistrust.

"You really don't know what that **thing** is capable of Tea, for all you and Yugi know he could know his past and just be using you for some reason." Tristan replied. Tea was appalled at what Tristan had referred Yami as. So she harshly replied:

"First of all Tristan, Yami isn't a thing, he's the spirit of a 5,000 year old Egyptian King. And second I may not know what he's capable of, but I don't even think **he **knows what he's capable of. Besides as I said before he would never harm us, he just wants our help in finding out who he really is and finding out his past. Tristan, how would you feel if you were trapped inside of a piece of jewelry and sent back to his time huh? And let's not forget to erase your memory of your life your friends, your family and oh yes even your own first name. How would you feel huh? Not too good I'm sure, but that's the way Yami feels and yes that's not his real name that's just a nickname Yugi gave him. He's just trying to fit in and learn what he's doing here and all about himself. Understand?"

"Yes I understand about that and about the whole 'saving the world' thing, but he wouldn't have to save the world if he hadn't created the **stupid **Millennium Items in the first place. If he hadn't created them he wouldn't have to force others to help fix a foolish mistake he made. And most importantly **we** wouldn't have to fight for our lives every day against people like Bukora's evil half and those 'rare hunter' creeps. We wouldn't have to worry about Yugi getting hurt or kidnapped or anything else like that. My bottom line is that life for the world right now would be a whole lot better if that guy and those **stupid **Items just weren't here." Tristan replied. Tea was shocked at what Tristan said. Meanwhile Yami standing a few feet away heard everything, he was hurt by what Tristan said but also in a sense he thought that Tristan was right. Tristan just walked away and Tea was too shocked to go after him. Yami just disappeared sadly.

The gang met back in the lounge at the said time and nobody had found anything about the figure or the tomb stone. Then Joey walked in carrying a large book. He set in on the table and opened it to a certain page and stood back.

"Found this at the library believe it or not, it's an old death record for this area. I found our man in it along with some things about him."

"Well, what does it say Joey?" Yugi asked him. Joey put his hand up and scratched the back to his head and sighed.

"Well it says that this Yugi character lived here before it became a lodge and that he had a Millennium Puzzle with a spirit too. The Yugi is quoted in here as saying that the spirit can time travel. Can Yami time travel Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head, for some reason Yami wasn't answering him. But he knew that that wasn't one of his powers.

"Well, okay then, we have a new spirit then. I don't know if I can find a picture of him though. Anyway it says that one night Yugi was home alone and up in his room which by the way it your present room Yugi, he was writing something down when he heard someone behind him. He turned and got knocked in the head hard by something. He realized he was being attacked and tried running to the stairs to get away and he reached half way down went who ever was attacking him caught him. The guy pushed him and since he was already dazed he couldn't regain his balance so he fell to his death. The grandpa found him the next morning lying at the base of the stairs with all the Puzzle pieces missing except the Eye piece. His grandpa knew about the spirit and wasn't sure if he was dead as well but he decided that he grandson would be happier if the piece was kept close to him so he had it imbedded in the tomb stone."

"Wow that sounds somewhat like what your life is like now Yugi, except for the whole dieing part." Tristan commented as he gave Tia a weird look, she just looked away. Yugi was trying to talk to Yami but he wasn't answering, it was like he wasn't even there...Joey who was looking through the book suddenly gasped as he turned a page. The friends crowded around to see what he was so surprised about. They saw a picture, a picture of a guy that looked **exactly **like Yami.

"That guys, is the picture the past Yugi's spirit....

To be continued...

Stay tuned for the end story of this three-part trilogy called

Broken Hearts, Shattered Pieces and Lost Souls

Yami:(shouting) I was right, Yugi was murdered!

present Yugi:(just waking up) What were you saying Yami?

Yami: Uhh...nothing hirkari.

Me:(rolls eyes at Yami)

Yami: Why is Tristan so mean to me, what did I do??

Me: Yami you weren't mean to him, that's just the way he is.

Yami: Well then, maybe somebody needs the spell Alturasation Change. That'll flip his personally inside out.

Me:(slowly backing away) Uhh...Yami, I think that might do more harm than good.


	3. Broken Hearts, Shattered Pieces, and Los...

Broken Hearts, Shattered Pieces, and Lost Souls Part III

"Are you sure that's the kid's spirit friend Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey looked up and replied:

"That's what is says here," he put his finger on the page to show Yugi where it was.

"That's so strange, I mean if that's not Yami then who is it?" Tea inquired. She looked over to Yugi who looked a little worried. So she asked:

"What's the matter Yugi, you look worried," Yugi looked at her and responded

"That's because I am worried, Yami's not answering and I can't even sense him. That's not like him; I mean he **always** answers even if he's mad at me. I think he upset at something."

"Tristan looked at Tea with a face that read 'do you think the guy heard us'? Tea's facial expression answered 'yes I think so'; she then looked as worried as Yugi.

"Maybe he just wants some alone time Yug," Joey guessed. "You should just let him be for awhile."

"Maybe you're right Joey, I'll try talking later."

As the day wore on no new clues were discovered and after having dinner the gang decided that they it would no good searching right then so they retired to their rooms.

Yugi had just gotten changed into his pajamas and was about to get in bed when he saw Yami standing near the bed with the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. He looked sad and angry at the same time. Yugi watched in horror as Yami raised the Puzzle above his head and prepared to smash it against the nightstand. He was thrusting it downwards when Yugi tackled him to the ground. Yugi yanked the Puzzle from his hands and threw it on the bed. Yami glared in a sad and angry sort of way and went to grab the puzzle. Yugi knocked him down again. This time he asked shrilly

"What do you think you're doing Yami!?!" Yami gave Yugi a look that made him want to squirm but he didn't. Yami responded:

"I am doing just what it looked like I'm doing Yugi. I'm destroying myself and the Puzzle. It appears that you and your friends think it would be better if I was never here. While I can't do that, I can get rid of myself and the Puzzle now." Yugi was shocked, he didn't want Yami to leave and he didn't know that any of his friends did either. So he inquired:

"I **don't** want you to leave Yami and I don't know that any of **our** friends do. So I don't know why you were doing that." Yami looked sad and retorted coldly:

"Maybe you should talk to Tristan and see how much just **one** person hates me. Besides Tristan had a good point, if I had never created the Millennium Items then you and them would never have to worry about people wanting to hurt you." Yugi immediately answered:

"I didn't know that Tristan 'hated' you and I will have to have a talk with him about that. But if you had never created the Puzzle, then you and I wouldn't have become such good friends." Yami just answered:

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few Yugi," And with that Yami again tried to get the Puzzle, but Yugi jumped on his back and pinned him down, he grabbed his belt off the nightstand and used it to tightly bind Yami's hands behind his back. With Yami being restrained he became oblique instead of transparent. Yami struggled but couldn't get loose. Yugi continued to hold him down and spoke in a harsh whisper to him:

"Yami I didn't want to restrain you but I'm not going to let you destroy yourself. Tristan was probably just stressed out like the rest of us okay? It's been pretty stress full the last few days and I know you **have** to agree with me on that." Yami just struggled and said:

"Get off, your hurting me," So Yugi let him up. Yami twisted himself into a sitting position and stared at Yugi. Yugi was upset, he just wanted Yami to be his normal self, and not act like he was acting.

"Yami stop acting like this, I...I don't know you like this. Please come back the Yami I know." He pleaded. Yami just shook his head and replied:

"Your making a mistake by not letting me do this Yugi, I need to end this and I need to end it now. You must understand that. Now untie me." Yugi looked sad and said:

"No Yami, I can't do that, I won't. I miss the Yami I knew and I know that the one I knew would never let anyone's harsh words get to him. How 'bout you, huh? I just want you to act the way you normally do and not try to destroy yourself. Okay?" Yami was beginning to break down, he didn't want to destroy himself, he just thought that everyone else did. He sighed looking down at the floor:

"I didn't want to destroy myself Yugi I just thought that you and our friends wanted that. I'm sorry." Yugi was relieved that Yami no longer wanted to kill himself or destroy the Puzzle. Yugi hugged Yami tightly and sighed with relief. He was about to untie Yami when a knock reached his door. The two looked up and heard the knocking again. Yami squirmed uncomfortably and tried to get loose.

"Yugi help, I'm trapped," Yugi knew that when Yami was restrained he couldn't vanish or disappear; he was trapped in full view of everyone. Yugi also knew that Yami didn't want their friends to see him like this and know there had been a fight.

"There's no time Yami," Yugi replied as another knock came on the door, "You'll just have to hide in the closet." Yami gave him an 'I don't want to, but I'll do it if I have to' look. Yugi helped him up and opened the closet, Yami stepped inside and sat down, he sighed.

"I let you out when whoever that is, is done okay?" Yami nodded solemnly. Yugi closed the closet door and walked over to the room door. He opened it to reveal Tristan standing there. Instantly Yugi was filled with anger at him. He grabbed Tristan's coat and dragged him into the room. He ignored Tristan's confused face and slammed the door behind him.

"What's gotten into you Yugi? It's almost midnight; you don't need to be slamming doors." Yugi glared at him and retorted:

Yeah well thanks to you and your big mouth my best friend tried to commit suicide tonight. I hope you're happy because all you succeeded in doing is pissing me off." Tristan looked confused and then he seemed to realize what Yugi was talking about and answered:

"So that guy must have heard me and Tea arguing this morning."

"Uh-huh and I want to know everything you said that was so **wrong** with him because I know for fact that there is **nothing** wrong with him. So come on out with it **now!" **Tristan regaled Yugi on everything that happened that morning between him and Tea. After he was done Yugi spent half an hour just yelling at him for what he did and not the ever do it again. Then he just threw Tristan out into the hallway and slammed the door in his face. Yugi then went over to the closet and opened it. Yami was still inside, he was sitting there with his legs crossed and the Millennium Eye glowed brightly on his forehead. Yugi knew that the Eye meant that he was meditating, because Yami had some sort of disability incapable of letting him sleep. It was true that Yami had never slept in his entire life but he learned to meditate instead. Yugi knew that since the Eye was very bright that Yami was in deep meditation and didn't hear the argument between him and Tristan. Yugi gently reached out and shook Yami's shoulder to wake him up. Yami stirred and opened his eyes; he looked at Yugi and inquired:

"So how'd it go, I heard it was Tristan so I decided to meditate instead of listen to him." Yugi replied with a somewhat humorous voice:

"Ahhh man, you mean you missed the part with me and Tristan. Oh-well I guess, it went well, I seriously don't think he'll be bugging you or making fun of you any more." Yami smiled and said:

"Oh-no what did you say about me?" Yugi answered:

"All I said about you was that you tried to commit suicide. But don't worry I just ripped him a whole new one about that. So it'll be okay now alright?" Yami sighed and closed his eyes and nodded:

"Yeah I guess that everything will be okay," he squirmed uncomfortably again and said "Now that it's all over can you finally untie me, this is starting to hurt." Yugi laughed at him and answered sure. Yami twisted so that Yugi could reach to knot and undo it. When he was done Yami got up and rubbed his wrists, Yugi stood up as well. Yami said:

"Well now that that's over you can go to bed considering its 1:30am. Yugi laughed again and got into bed.

"Good Night Yami, or should I say Good Morning," he asked smiling. Yami answered smiling back:

"Whichever works for you I guess."

And with that Yugi fell asleep and Yami decided to go downstairs to see if there was anything else he could find out about the Yugi character and about his mysterious spirit friend. He had reached half way down the stairs when he sensed someone watching him. He turned to see the Yugi figure that Joey described starting to walk down the stairs. Yami knew he would fall, so he got ready for him to do so. The figure reached halfway down and fell right into Yami's arms. The figure looked up at Yami with an expression of surprise and eternal longing. Yami could feel that the figure was indeed ice-cold, nevertheless still held him. The figure spoke for the first time:

"Thank...thank you for doing that, you probably don't realize what you just did but I can assure you it was kind of you to do that. I have fallen down these stairs millions of times sense my death and by stopping me you have allowed for me to pass on." Yami, who was amazed answered:

"Your welcome, but tell me just who are you and who's the spirit you protected?" The figure sighed looking sad and replied:

"I am just who everyone says I am, I am Yugi Muto. As for my Puzzle and spirit they belonged Yaman. He was or is your twin brother Atem; I know your name because Yaman knew his past unlike you do. Although I think he would have given almost anything not to remember his past because to the tortures he's lived through, but that's just his business not mine. I know that he wouldn't want me to tell you about him because he will tell you in his own good time. As for only one Puzzle piece left of his Puzzle, all the rest where destroyed I just managed to hide that piece before I died. I know that he's alive, well as alive as he'll ever be anyway. Just to let you know Yaman isn't only a master of time travel, he also a master of disguise too. Meaning he could be anyone, anytime, anywhere and even you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him or that person. I'd love to talk to you more Yami but my time on this earth is done and I can't stay any longer. I just have one request for you, I know this sounds weird but can I have a hug?" Yami smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around the figure and hugged him tight. Then the figure vanished leaving Yami alone, confused and sad on the stairs. Yugi suddenly appeared and asked what Yami was doing; he just replied

'thinking'Yugi came down the stairs and met him, he sighed looking around. Yugi asked:

"Something wrong Yami? You look sad, is everything okay?" Yami looked at his little friend and answered:

"Well, just when I get an answer to one question it always opens up a million more. But yeah I guess I'm okay." Yugi hesitated and then he hugged Yami, he wasn't sure if Yami would like being hugged. Yugi was surprised when Yami hugged him back, they embraced tightly.

They gang didn't see or find anything different or weird during the rest of the trip so they finally decided to relax and have an good time although it took a lot of persuading to get Yami to relax and have fun. The last day of the trip everybody was loading every thing they had bought and brought into a rented van. Everybody was packed up and ready to go when Joey spied Yami standing at the base of the grand staircase with a far away sad look in his eyes. As he walked over to him Yami spoke.

We may never now Joey," he said, "We may never know."

The End

Yami: I have a brother...suddenly my life just got complacated.

Yugi: As if me, our friends, your past, the millennium items, and Seto Kaiba weren't complacated enough, let's add a brother to the mix...Oh-yeah your enimies should have a field day with this.

Me: I know that's why I did it.(insert evil smile)

evil Bakura: I like her, I like Shadow alot Pharaoh

Yami:(reading story) whatever tomb robber, whatever...

Yami: I try to do what?!?!?

Me: commit suicide.

Yami: I thought Tristan was cruel, but you...your the author for cryin' out loud!

Me: I know and I can make you do anything I want (instert evil laugh)

Yami:(whimper)

Yugi: Hey cheer up Yami at least she didn't make you stab yourself or anthing else like that.

Me:(shining evil eyes) Thank-you Yugi, now I have more material for my sweet suicidal to use in future stories.

Yami:(glares at Yugi)

****


End file.
